Best Friends and Unhealthy Attachments
by enihpets3
Summary: "Well you see Watchtower the thing is, about your coffee machine…" "Yes…?" she drags out. "Well it kind of … broke?"


Best Friends and Unhealthy Attachments

She pulls her coat closer to her body as she makes her way down the freezing streets of Metropolis. She really doesn't care for this season, but it makes each cup just that much sweeter… figuratively speaking.

A harsh wind blows past her so she picks up the pace practically jogging now.

'Just two more blocks' she chants in her head. 'Two more.'

She can almost smell the coffee roasting, filling up the whole floor of the watchtower.

Shaking her head she groans. It feels like forever since the last time she had a cup. She try's to do the math to figure out just how long but it feels like her brain is frozen. She knows it hasn't been since lunch and its… She check's the time on her cell.. Almost 4:00 now. Which for her is far too long.

She starts rubbing her hands together trying to get some feeling back in them. Her feet have long past the time where she has been able to feel them. Trying to think of a time when she could actually feel them, she guesses it was about 2 blocks ago, around the time when she stopped to look at those new monitors through the window of that electronic store.

Not that she needs them. The watchtower is packed full of the latest… well everything. Oliver makes sure of that. I mean she has her own satellite! Well the watchtower does anyways…

She glances up to see how far she is from the place she was just thinking about. The place that holds her favorite electronic device in the whole planet. A one of a kind.

'Less then a block.'

She and her coffee maker have been through so much and even after 4 years and hundreds of wonderful pots of coffee that have been made, and it still loyally makes some of the best coffee for her. That is… when Bart doesn't make it.

She shivers when she remembers what it tasted like. She can't figure out how he made it taste so bad. But to this day she wont let him touch her coffee maker.

She thinks about the coffee her and Oliver had tried while she and the boys were on a mission in Indonesia. Now that was some good coffee. But when she explained to him exactly why it tastes so good he spewed it all over and dropped the $50 cup of coffee. She should have known. The second she said the coffee beans were eaten and internally digested by the Luwak… well, that was when she started to mourn the loss of a perfectly mouthwatering cup of coffee.

'Finally.'

She pulls the door open and heads over to the elevator. As she presses the up button she starts to feel her feet tingling. Shifting from foot to foot she tries to get the feeling back in them sooner rather then later when the elevator door opens. She walks in and presses the button for the very top floor. Scans and key codes later the door opens, and she walks into the watchtower. Practically running she goes to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee but when she gets there her coffee machine isn't there. She looks at every surface in the kitchen hoping someone just moved it but after spending 5 minutes searching the whole kitchen she gives up. Sitting at the small table in the corner of the kitchen she runs her hand through her hair feeling irritated and confused when all of a sudden she smells the one thing she has been wanting since she finished her last cup at lunch time. Turning around she sees Oliver leaning in the door way of the kitchen holding a couple of Starbucks cups.

"So…" he starts.

"So?" she say back.

"About your coffee maker…" he continues.

She raises an eyebrow "You know where my coffee maker is?"

"Well you see Watchtower the thing is, about your coffee maker…"

"Yes…?" she drags out.

"Well it kind of … broke?" he manages to get out suddenly looking very nervous.

She takes a slow deep breath before responding. "What do you mean by 'it kind of broke'" she says almost a little to calmly.

"Well there was a small accident and …" she narrows her eyes at him. "Bart decided to eat a fish taco and AC wasn't too happy about that and then there was a little fight…" she stands up. "OK a big fight and well Bart ran into the kitchen and he was moving really fast and well uh things were knocked over and…"

She cuts his rambling off "Where is he?" she growls.

"Now Sidekick it was just an accident." he tries

She gives him a dirty look.

"I told him to leave the country." he says quickly.

"WHAT!" she screams.

"I knew you would react like this and I didn't want you to do anything you would regret… so I told him it would be best if he left until I call him and tell him it's safe…" he trails off.

She takes a deep breath again and plops back down in her chair.

Oliver takes a hesitant step forward as if he expects her to go super nova at any given moment, but when she doesn't he slowly walks to another chair and sits down. He passes her a cup of coffee and she grabs it and instantly takes a drink from it. She takes another deep breath and lets out a sigh before raising her head to look at him again.

"Before you say anything Bart and I came up with a plan… he's going to be your personal coffee barista until we find you a new coffee machine. And since I know your picky when it comes to your coffee makers I'm just going to let you pick one out. Which means you'll have Bart for a while…"

She cuts him off again "Any kind?"

"What?"

"Of coffee. _Any _kind of coffee?" she asks.

"I guess…?" Furrowing his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Kopi Luwak" is all she says.

"Kopi Luwak…. Wait that sounds familiar, where have I heard it?" he asks.

"Indonesia" is her answer.

"Indone…. No! I-I mean yes… but… why?" he asks a little grossed out.

"Well you may not like it but it's the best coffee I have ever had" she admits.

"I liked it until I found out where it _came_ from." he says

"What does that matter? It tastes wonderful and it's perfectly safe to drink…"

"Just, never mind. You can have it. I don't care… As long as you don't murder Bart when he comes back." he warns her.

"As long as I can have coffee… and eventually a new coffee machine, Bart will remain in one piece." rolling her eyes, she says the last part as if it's extremely hard to do but then smiles, happy she will be able to have that coffee again.

He rolls his eyes in return mockingly but then remembers something else.

"So…." he starts.

"So…?" she says back.

"About your laptop…."

*END*


End file.
